Cookies
by KenSan1990
Summary: Misao hasn't seen Aoshi around all day,and when he returns in time for the Christmas party not telling her anything that he's telling others, she has to find out what. ONESHOT AU AM


A/N: I was kinda thinking about Pendari's stories when this came about. It is modern, and I'm not sure if Japanese do celebrate Christmas but go along with me here. It's cute I don't know if anyone will like it, but I hope you enjoy!

**Cookies**

Misao sat in the kitchen huffing and puffing. " This is why I hate celebrating Christmas," she said and picked up a rolling pin once again. As part of the Aoi-ya staff she was in charge of making the sweets for everybody. This year was her first. Sure she could bake, but not too well. She was better with the register then anything.

" Misao-chan! Hurry up. The guests are arriving!" Okon yelled out. Misao sighed rolling her eyes. Thinking again she noticed that she hadn't seem high-or-hair of Aoshi at the Aoi-ya.

'_ Where are you,'_ she asked herself in concern.

Looking around the kitchen she saw the platters lain out. " I hate these parties," she grumbled again. At least no one was there at the moment.

Flattening out the dough, Misao checked if everything was ready. She had her cookie cutters, and all the icing. Sprinkles, and other delicious toppings. Trying to forget that she was the cook and had to make it for people who were going to be drunk, Misao stuck the platter into the oven and shut it.

" I have fifteen minutes," she told herself and decided to take platters out. Maybe she'd see Aoshi.

Exiting the kitchen she noticed that people had indeed arrived. She caught sight of many of her friends. Kenshin seeming to be the most obvious. He had Kaoru on his arm. He wasn't letting the raven-haired mistress out of his sight. After all, they had a baby due soon.

" Konichiwa! Welcome to the Aoi-ya!" she heard Okina greet. Walking through the door were, thought trying to be concealed, a bickering pair.

" If you get drunk rooster!"

" You will not be telling stories about what happened last year!"

" Everyone loves to hear about you getting drunk and dancing on the table!"

" Fox!

" Rooster!" Okina had sighed at the two as they continued in. Misao dare not get in their way tonight.

" Ah, Misao-chan. Nice to see you," Kenshin had come up to her.

" Hey Kenshin," Misao was real smiley. " So how's everything going?" she whispered as Kaoru walked away.

" Good," he answered swiftly.

" Having trouble aren't you?" Misao asked. Kenshin's face fell.

" Hai," he answered feeling low.

" Don't worry. It will work out soon," she asnwered. Kenshin nodded.

" Yes. Look to the future," he answered, a finger in the air. He walked away.

Peering to a clock Misao noted she had ten minutes left for the cookies. There were about thirty-five that she could throw onto the platter. Not that hard really.

" Misao?" Misao turned to the ominous, monotone voice behind her.

" Aoshi-sama!" she yelled. He stayed still as she hugged around him. " Where have you been. I missed you so much," Aoshi rolled his eyes.

_' This holiday will never be the same for Misao,'_ he thought. Misao wasn't letting go.

" Aa." he answered. Misao finally let go, realizing she had kept tightening and wouls cut off oxygen suipply.

" Where were you?" she asked again. Aoshi gave a very small shrug and continued to walk away." Of course," Misao flung her hands to the air and turnesd away. " Man of few words. Lots of secrets," she told herself. " Wait...secrets..." Misao now had a diabolical plan. If Aoshi wasn't there the entire day, and he wouldn't tell her but a shrug, he had to be hiding something. " Oh Aoshi-sama, I've got you now," and she pranced to the kitchen waiting on the cookies.

Looking aroud she heard the door close. '_Probably Okon leaving or something,'_ she said. Why the heck would a guest come back here. Unless to steal food that had already been take out there. Misao shrugged and sat down thinking.

" What to do...what to do," she thought of a truth serum, the kind you see in the movies_.' Not gonna happen. Don't know how to make, and Aoshi-sama will figure it out!' _

" What am I going to do?" she asked and took the cookies out on a ding. They didn't look too bad. She started to ice them as she placed a second batch in. " I guess I could just follow him around and try to figure out," she said. Misao the left the kitchen removing her apron.

Aoshi was leaning on a wall by himeslf. " How will I get it out if he's not talking to anyone?" she asked herself. He pulled himself off and walked over to the table where Kenshin and Kaoru were. They were nodding and laughing. _' What could he possibly say that is funny?'_ Misao tip-toed and hid behind people as she got to the table hiding behind the table-dloth.

" Yeah..I think it will work..." that was Kenshin's voice. Misao raised her eyebrows and then furrowed them once aagin.

" I think so too.." kaoru was laughing as well. " Definately..." Misao needed to find out who the 'she' was.

_' Who are they talking about?"_ Misao asked herself. _' Could it be Okon or Omasu?"_ she asked. _' What if he has a secret lover?'_ she asked.

" Oh if he does I'm gonna kill that cheater!" Misao roared.

" Are you okay Misao-chan," Misao felt so little and so strange at the sound of Omasu's voice.

" Um..err...Hai...I'm f-fine I was just um...reciting a line from a b-book, that's it..yeah...a book," she said and told herself that. Omasu walked away shrugging at the girl. " Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!!!" she yelled hitting herself. " I'm such a baka!," '_ Don't say anything aloud Misao!'_ she told herself. No one seemed to pay heed to what she was saying. All in all she probably look drunk, and no one would do anything." Back to the Aoshi hunt," she proclaimed and looked around in the crowd. A man as tall as hers could stray to far, and within minutes she found the icy-eyed man talking to Omasu. Omasu blushed and nodded. Reading the waitresses lips, Misao noted she took was saying something alng the lines of ' good idea,'

'_ Not Omasu,'_ she said. There was Okon still left. Then there were all the other girls at the party. How many were there.

Misao counted as well as she could, there must have been at least twenty. " Oh great," she walked over to Aosho. _ ' Was there something I'm forgetting?'_ she asked. Aoshi had already floated away and she looked around quickly." Where'd you go now?"

He was talkng to Megumi. She was having trouble as she tugged on Sanosuke's sweater to keep him away from any sake'. She nodded and smiled as she ripped the rooster half-way across the room. Aoshi gave her a good-bye. " What the heck are you doing Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked. She sniffed the air as Okon yelled.

" Misao-chan! The oven's burning!" Misao popped up from behind the table and everyone stared at her. " Get your lazy butt in the kitchen and get the cookies done," Okon seemed more tense than she usually would as she shoved Misao in the kitchen. " Get the cookies out!" she yelled.

" Okay," Misao grumbled putting on mittens and opening the oven. Black cloudy smoke filled the room for a moment, Okon making sure the doors were closed, as not to alarm any guests.

" Omasu. I burned them!" Misao anounced.

" Nani?!?!?!" she yelled and ran over placing them on the counter. They were little cinders with broken pieces. Okon sifted through them.

" What? I can alwaysd make more?" Misao asked.

" I'm not worried about the damned cookies!" the girled yelled.

" Then what are you worked up about?" Misao asked turning her head as the door slammed shut. Aoshi stood there pushing smoke away with his hand.

" It turned to a cinder," Okon whined and looked to Aoshi who closed his eyes.

" I doubt," he answered. Walking over he moved Okon out of the way and sifted through the remains of the cookies. Carefully he pulled out something and wiped it on his shirt. Misao caught a glint of it and frowned.

" I knew it. You are a cheater," Aoshi hardly flinched at the horrid accusation. Turning on his heel, he looked into Misao's eyes and cracked a tiny smile.

" Now what ever gives you that idea Misao-chan?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. Misao wanted to squirmed away but his hold was too strong for her.

" Aoshi-sama!" she whined out. Okon stared as she opened the door pulling guests in.

" Misao-chan. You are the only girl that I'd ever want..."

" Yeah, I bet..." he silenced her placing his finger over her lips.

" As I was saying," he cooed. " You're the only one that I loved..." he let her go from the some-what hug thing. "...and I want to keep it that way," he answered. Misao's eyes grew as he pulled out a diamond ring.

" Aoshi-sama," she marvelled her finger running over it.

" I was hoping for you to bite into a cookie and find it. This works too," he asnwered and hugged hr tightly.

" I love you anata," Misao responded as he placed the ring on her finger. The guests clapped. " I love you always," Misao couldn't believe her accusations.

" Forever,"

A/N: Not funny, not trying, not good. I hope you liked. I don't do Aoshi/Misao much. Thank you. KenSan out!


End file.
